jamal_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie
A 'zombie '''refers to ''most humans that have succumbed to the T - Virus (either through contaminated water supply or infected bites and scratches from a virus carrier). The researchers at the Umbrella Corporation called them "zombies" in reference to the Haitian Folklore zombies, which are said to be recently dead bodies reanimated by necromancers for use as slave labor. Since some of the traits of zombies are the decomposed skin and the lack of pulse, they are often mistaken for reanimated corpses. History/Creation During his trials with the t-Virus, Dr. James Marcus began to consider the impact that human testing would have on his research, eventually forcing people into being guinea pigs for his secret bio-weapons projects. The result of these trials was the very first of the zombies. It would appear that information regarding Marcus' deeds only surfaced during the 1998 investigation into his laboratory, which had been quickly abandoned ten years prior when he was murdered. The investigation revealed no less than twenty people as test subjects Intelligence Necrosis, particularly of the brain, occurs in such significance that Zombies can and have been mistaken for dead. Brain damage is extreme in the neocortex, which is responsible for higher-order brain functions. As a result, sensory perception; cognition; motor skills, spatial reasoning, and language are either greatly limited or totally absent. Zombies, lacking human reasoning, rely entirely on basal urges and will wander in search of food. The mind is not entirely gone, however, as Zombies are thought to have a fixation with wandering around buildings they frequented before infection. They can also recognize a door handle and are aware of its functions. The hypothalamus is also affected, and as a result, Zombies are constantly hungry regardless of how much they have eaten. Zombies can and will kill other people to sustain themselves. In situations of lack of nutrition, Zombies will also consume corpses, the unconscious bodies of the infected or will attack and eat other Zombies. Physical Abilities At a genetic level, Zombies mutate to work around conditions that should be fatal to humans. Even with a shut down of the respiratory and cardiovascular systems, or the aforementioned apparent brain death, infected people can still be revived as Zombies. Due to this mutation, Zombies can endure considerable punishment and are not felled by singular gunshot wounds as humans can. As a consequence, a Zombie's death can only be assured through decapitation, the destruction of the brain itself or complete incineration. If infected with certain strains of the t-Virus, Zombies can go through further mutations in a process known as "V-ACT". The first example of V-ACT was recorded at the Arklay Laboratory when a Zombie transformed into a Crimson Head. The protein strains which brought on this mutation were further altered by other laboratories; the t-Virus that was leaked into Marina's water supply turned zombies into Lickers. Marina T - Virus Outbreak (2019) On the night of February 13th, the T - Virus leaked into the Marina water supply and infected thousands upon thousands of people and turning them into many different creatures most of which were just basic T - Virus zombies. The zombies roamed the streets and in search of food attacked humans and all different forms of life, many different people ranging from Marina police officers, Fire Department, Police SWAT, citizens, and even some United States Marines became infected and turned into zombies via the drinking water. All of the zombies and other infected creatures were eventually killed/destroyed completely when Marina was nuked by the U.S government on February 17th under orders from the president.